Takeru Izumi
by Ryu-kun
Summary: En otro mundo Takeru es el hermano de Izzy Matt esta encerrado en su mundo. Kari anda tras Tk. Y todo esto antes del 1 de agosto de 1999.. Sin mencionar que habrá nuevos niños elegidos Y un cambio en la continuidad del digimundo Los niños enfrenta un g
1. Diarios

Digimon Dimension Alterna

Digimon: Digital monsters

Elseword: Historia alterna. 

Las aventuras de Takeru Izumi y sus amigos.

Capitulo 1.

Mi hermano.  Diarios 

**_20 de abril de 1999_**

  


_Ajumm me froto mis ojos somnolientos y veo a mi alrededor. Mi hermano ya se ha levantado y me ha ganado el baño. Murmuro unas cuantas palabras de enojo y me levanto. Ni modo me tocó hacer la cama._

_Ahh algun día me levantaré temprano, le ganaré el baño y el tendra que tender la cama._

_Bueno no importa reviso mis libros, limpio mis zapatos y espero que mi hermano salga del baño._

_"listo Tk"_

_"Gracias onichan" y rapidamente entró al baño mientras mi hermano se asegura de que yo haya tendido bien la cama. Después de todo la compartimos. El tener un cuarto de tres por cuatro metros no es precisamente lo que se diga espacioso. Y ademas con todas las cosas que tenemos guardadas en los cajones y el armario. Ya saben el espacio no es mucho y mas aquí en Odaiba. Batallamos para conseguir este departamento cerca de la escuela. Bueno mejor me apuro pues no quiero que mi hermano se vaya sin mí._

_Aun así me tomo mi tiempo para asearme bien y cuando termino salgo del baño. Mi hermano ya me ha dejado la ropa que me voy a poner el día de hoy._

_Ahh mi hermano es el mejor que existe. El no se queja por compartir la habitación conmigo. Lo hemos hecho desde que yo era muy pequeño y a al no le importa._

_Sugoi. Siempre esta tan amable con todos el mundo._

_Me visto con rapidez pues no quiero que me deje. Llegó apresuradamente al comedor donde mamá tiene listo el desayuno. Huevos con arroz blanco. Mi hermano come sus huevos con salsa y limon. No me agrada esa combinación, pero a el le agrada. Cada quien sus gustos._

_Como mas o menos rapido. Mi hermano come muy despacio, creo que se asegura de yo pueda comer tranquilamente. Aun así termino justo a tiempo, me dirijo al cuarto y recojo mis cosas. No me critiquen solo tengo ocho años._

_Nos despedimos de mama y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Como siempre yo camino muy alegre y contento. Al llegar a la avenida mi hermano me toma de la mano para cruzar. He he he.. muchos niños me tienen envidia de tener un hermano tan atento y amable. Y no los miserables que tienen por hermanos.._

_Soy afortunado._

_"Me protege tanto.. no es que me queje.. al contrario me agrada.. porque yo tambien lo protejo.. cuando puedo.._

_Recuerdo la vez en que mi hermano me estaba protegiendo de unos abusivos y el llegó al rescate. El se veía tan Sugoi. Claro que los montoneros se le echaron encima. Pero me agrada decir que yo lo ayudé. Tal vez no sea muy alto ni muy fuerte. Pero tengo buenos dientes._

_Esta bien.. admito que me dejaron el ojo morado. Pero creo que eso fue suficiete para mi hermano cuando lo vi de nuevo el ya les había dado su merecido. Bueno tuvo un poco de ayuda de Taichi y Yamato. Pero que importa.. mi hermano es el mejor.. siii.._

_Llegamos a la escuela un poco temprano.. no importa creo que jugaremos un poco de futboll o basquet.. en particular me gusta el basquet.. pero a mi hermano le gusta el futbol.. no importa este año yo seré la porra oficial de mi hermano. Después de todo mi hermano me lleva a todos los partidos de basquet que me gustan. Este año conseguí ayuda en mis porras unas muchachas muy amables que me van ayudar. Con la condición de que las ayude en sus porras. No importa tambien me agrada su idolo._

_Ohh rayos allí viene Kari.. la niña que desde kindergarden anda tras de mi. No es que me caiga mal, lo que pasa es que me hostiga mucho. Lo bueno es que ahora nos separa un año escolar completo. Gracias hermano por ayudarme en mis notas._

_No creas que tu eres el único inteligente en la familia._

_Yo también soy inteligente._

_"Hola Tk.. listo para la tarde" me pregunta Kari la cual es un poco indiscreta.. "Shh" le digo mientras le tapo la boca y me la llevo a un lado del la cancha. Mi hermano me dice con señas de cuando es la boda._

__

_Ayy la odio cuando hace eso._

_Discuto un rato con Kari mientras suena la campana y nos dirigimos a clases. Yo llego a tiempo el maestro tiene poca paciencia, por alguna razón cree que no merezco estar en tercer grado de primaria._

_Bueno si mi hermano se salta grados.. por yo no.._

_Si sensei la respuesta al problema de los quebrados es 4 2/3.. ha.. a eso le llama dificil.. he resuelto ecuaciones algebraicas con mi hermano. Me pregunto por que pasa su tiempo en la primaria, cuando puede estar en la secundaria o en la preparatoria._

_Ayy no.. no lo vería tanto tiempo como yo quiero.. Es mi heroe ¿Lo sabían?_

_Si maestro no estoy distraído. ¿La respuesta? Si.. bueno es 4/5.. ¿Que como lo resuelvo?.. mi hermano me enseñó.. si me advirtió que usted era muy severo.. oh oh.. no debí haber dicho eso.. este maestro odia a mi hermano.._

_Rayos ahora estoy en el corredor con un letrero. "Por querer pasarse de listo" bueno no importa si falto a esta clase.. veré los apuntes de mi hermano. He he he._

_La mañana pasa tan lentamente.. ah finalmente el timbre de salida. No ocultó mi alegría por que haya terminado el día. El maestro me odia. No importa que pregunta me haga yo le respondo. Incluso preguntas dificiles. Gracias hermano... Eres el mejor.._

_Mi amigo Yashiro me pasa las tareas que hay que hacer para el lunes. Y rápidamente tomó las banderas que en que hemos estado trabajando Kari y yo toda la semana. Y salgo rápidamente del salon._

_Mi hermano ya se va a los vestidores lo alcanzo y le deseo suerte. Después me voy a las tribunas.. Kari me encuentra en el camino. Junto con ella apartamos lugares para Papa, Mamá y los padres de Kari. Después de Todo Taichi también va a jugar._

_"Es emocionante Odaiba contra Newpi" dice Kari.. sé que el newpi es un equipo duro.. Oliver y ese tal Tom.. son muy buenos.. y su defensa es muy dura.. también he oido mucho acerca de ese tal Benji Price.. no importa, mi hermano ya los ha estudiado junto el resto del equipo._   


_Mamá y Papá ya estan aquí.. ahh allí vienen las chicas.._

_"Hola pequeño Takeru" me dicen y me alborotan el pelo, las tolero porque son muy buenas y mi admiramos al mismo tipo en el basquet._   


_"Alli viene los de Odaiba" oigo decir a Kari y yo alisto a las muchachas para que empecemos._

_"A la una a las dos y las tres" dice mi mamá y empezamos._

_"Rukagua.. Rukagua, Rukagua..........." "ups nos equivocamos" decimos mientras lo demás se caen de la sorpresa. (Bueno que esperaban después de ensayar tres veces a la semana)_

_"A la una a las dos y las tres" dice mi mamá y empezamos de nuevo._

_ODAIBA.. RA RA RARA_

_Taichi_

_Seguimos con mi hermano. Es el chico de en medio.. el pelirojo de corte de picos._

_KOUSHIRO IZUMI_

_MI HERMANO grito con alegría y Kari agita la bandera de Odaiba y yo agitó la bandera que le hice el nombre de mi hermano. Todos se me quedan viendo.. que importa.. mi hermano ES EL MEJOR. Gritó con alegria._

_Mas fuerte Tk creo que no te oyeron el mexico o en Chile. Me dice Kari._

__

_Entonamos una porra esta vez por Yamato.. el niño solitario.. pobrecito me da pena.. su padre nunca viene a los partidos.. al menos me tiene a mí y mi hermano para echarle porras. Creo que esta noche se queda en la casa. Su padre trabajará hasta tarde._

_Me mira desde su puesto con tristeza. Y entonces saco una segunda bandera donde esta escrito. Yamato Ishida. Y la agitó como loco. El verlo sonreir me hace sentir contento. Nunca me han gustado las caras tristes. Huyy.. Kari me esta viendo raro otra vez. Cada vez que me mira así se pone de lo mas empalagosa._   


_El partido termina sin pena ni gloria. Empate 4 a 4. no esta mal.. pero quedamos fuera de las semifinales. Bueno muerete de envidia New Pi.. Ya había previsto algo así._

_Las chicas se acercan a mi hermano a Taichi y a Yamato y los cargan en sus hombros. Kari y yo vamos al frente de la proceseción con las banderas ondenado._

_Los del Nepi nos ven como si hubieramos ganado.. ja.. a que te supo esa Oliver Atom. Mi hermano es mejor que tú. No puedio evitar el sacarle la lengua cuando pasamos cerca de ellos. He he he_

_"Recuerda Takeru ir al partido de rionan contra Shohoku" me dicen la chicas._

_"Claro.. va jugar el mejor basquetbolistas de todo japon.. Rukagua" les digo mientras todos nos vamos riendo dejando a un perplejo Newpi._

_"Me gustaría tener un hermano así" oigo que dicen algunos del Newpi._

_Bueno .. no podrían._

_¿Por qué?_

_Soy adoptado_

_¿Lo sabian?. Mi hermano y Yo no somos hijos naturales de los Izumi. Tenía un hijo pero murió pocos días después de nacido. En ese entonces unos parientes de los Izumi murieron dejando a su hijo huerfano. Y mis padres lo adoptaron. Y le pusieron de nombre Koushiro. Un año después una amiga de la familia llamada Natsuko Takaishi murio en el parto. Fue cuando nací yo. No se pongan tristes.. no la conocí.. así que no siento mucha tristeza._

_Según tengo entendido su marido creyó que ella lo había estado engañado. Se llevó a mi hermano el cual no conozco y dejaron abandonada a mi madre. Afortunadamente mi madre tenía a los Izumi como amigos, ellos pudieron ayudarla. Pero lamentablemente murió en el parto. Y yo me convertí en el nuevo hijo de los Izumi._

_Ni Koushiro y Yo sabiamos que eramos adoptados hasta hace unos cuatro años.. creo que fue una pesadilla que tuvimos ambos y fuimos al cuarto de nuestros padres. Los escuchamos decir que eramos adoptados. Mi hermano se quedó sin habla y si yo no hubiera llorado en ese momento, ellos no se habrían dado cuenta. Finalmente papa nos explicó todo. Desde entonces Koushiro y yo somos muy unidos, casi algo mas que hermanos y que amigos._

Desde entonces y aunque la sangre no nos une.. somos hermanos. Y eso me hace sentir muy feliz. 

Algún día seré motivo de su orgullo. 

Posdata: estoy usado la nueva computadora portatil de mi hermano. 

Esta es la primera pagina de mi diario. 

Espero seguir escribiendo.. mi hermano después de todo me deja tocar la computadora. Y hasta jugar con ella.. bueno es cierto que tengo uno que otro programita por allí.. ¿Y que esperaban? Mi hermano me enseñó usar la compu y hacer programas desde hace dos años. 

Atte. 

Takeru Izumi.

  


**Login:Izumi**

**Input:**********

**20 de abril de 1999**

**Bueno el dia de hoy segui la misma rutina de todos los días.**

**Me levanté y ayudé a mi hermano con los quehaceres del cuarto. Nos dirigimos a la escuela en donde lo deje con su amiga Kari.**

**Solo espero que no trate de pervertir a mi hermano. No lo se pero esa niña no me da buena espina. Tal vez sea por que es hermana de Taichi Yagami el palurdo de la escuela. Buen chico, pero le faltan unos cuantos tornillos.**

**Bueno de todas maneras es una buena niña a pesar de su hermano. Creo que en eso nos parecemos Taichi y yo. Queremos mucho a nuestros hermanos.**

**Hoy también fue el día mas cansado de toda mi vida. Jugamos un partido con el Newpi. Ayy eso chicos si que son buenos.. es dificil marcar al tal oliver. Lo bueno es que Sora usó sus encantos femeninos y sacó fuera de balance a ese chico. Si nos lo hubiera hecho.. nos ganan por 10 goles. Taichi hizo un buen trabajo marcando a Tom. Claro que esa falta que le hizo, no estuvo bien, pero nos quitó de encima al dueto dorado. Uff.. Yamato y yo hicimos una muy buena combinación este día.**

**Es muy buen amigo. Lastima que sea un poco timido.**

**Este día Tk me dio la sorpresa al convertirse en la porra oficial del equipo. Uff donde consiguí a esas chicas.. su voz penetraba los ruidos del estadio. Y su perfecta coordinación de sus pompones y sus piernas. Era chistoso ver a mi hermano y a Kari saltando atrás de ellas. Mis padres sosteniendo la pancarta de arriba odaiba.**

**Me querría morir de la vergüenza al oir que Tk estaba victoreando mi nombre. No siempre tu hermano es tu Fan # 1. A Yamato también le dio la sorpresa, no esperaba que le hiciera un banderín en su honor. Mi hermanito siempre pensando en los demás.**

**Ahora recuerdó donde oí a esas niñas.. estaban en el partido de basquet donde jugaba ese tal Rukagua.. El heroe del basquetball de mi hermano. Bueno al menos mi hermano me deja en paz en los partidos de basquet. Juega bien ese chico..**   


**¿cuanto medirá? Mas de dos metros de eso estoy seguro. Ojala mi hermano crezca alto y fuerte. Lo veo tan pequeño e indefenso.. incapaz de matar una mosca. Si llega a crecer será un buen basquetbolista. Es muy rapido y habil para encestar las canastas.**

**Lo sabré yo que juego todos los días con él en el parque que hay cerca de la casa. Lo quiero mucho a pesar de que no somos familia.**

**Desde que descubrimos que no somos hermanos de verdad, en lugar de separarnos nos unimos mas. Lo conozco desde que usaba pañales. Lo vi dar sus primeros pasos y tambien decir su primera palabra. ¿Quien pensaría que su primera palabra sería Sugoi?**

**Bueno mis padres murieron en una acidente automovilistico y mis padres actuales me adoptaron en petición de mis abuelos. En el caso de Tk fue una amiga de la familia. Su esposo la abandonó cuando estaba embarazada.**

**No lo conozco, pero lo odio. ¿Cómo se atrevió a abandonar a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo que no nacia? Cada vez que veo a tk me pregunto...**

**¿Su madre tendría ese carácter tan alegre? Tk es como si fuera un generador de energía. Cada vez que veo esos ojos azules llenos de fe y esperanza. Me es difícil pensar que no somos hermanos.**

**Tk es el benjamín de la familia, el querido por todos. No importa quien sea. Todos lo queremos mucho. No podríamos imaginar nuestra vidas sin él.**

**Tan inocente y tierno. El pobre me considerá su heroe. Y créame es difícil estar a nivel de sus espectativas. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo de ejercicio y estudio el tratar de no decepcionarlo.**

****

**También es muy inteligente, siempre se me queda estudiando conmigo. Siempre me pregunta que estudio y siempre quiere saber mas y mas.. en eso se parece a mi. Afortunadamente yo puedo saciar un poco su sed de conocimiento. Creo que ya esta amenazando con saltarse otro año escolar.**

**Mi hermano no sabe lo orgulloso que estoy de él. No importa que meta se proponga siempre la logra. Si al menos nuestro padres pudieran conseguir una casa con mas espacio. Al menos el tendría su propio cuarto y mas privacía.**

**Pero no tenía por que decir a sus amigas que nos cargaran por toda la cancha. Aunque el ver la cara del Newpi fue una gran consuelo. Mueranse de envidia mi hermanito es el numero 1. Siempre animandome, siempre echandome porras. No me canso de que me diga Sugoi. Haría cualquier cosa para que me siguiera diciendo Sugoi.**

**Yo siempre estaré allí para proteger a Tk. Pero no debo exagerar y sobre protegerlo. Quiero que el alcance su maximo potencial, pero sin que se exceda.**

****

**Por cierto hoy tambien es la piyamada con mis amigos, Taichi, Yamato, Sora y la hermanita de Taichi. La suosodicha Kari.**

**Por cierto Yamato ha estado un poco extraño estos días.**

**Me pregunto ¿que le pasará?**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo lo importante que ha pasado en este día.**

**Ahh que no se me olvide que debo llevar a mi hermanito al partido de basquet de mañana. Su heroe juega mañana. Creo que voy a escuchar a sus amigas gritar Rukagua rukagua.. Afortunadamente Rukagua es un buen modelo.. no como es tal sakkuragi.. si lo admirará me hubiera dado un ataque al corazón.**

**Bueno no he tenido en dos semanas, la pesadilla en donde el padre de Tk viene por el se lo lleva de nuestro lado.**

**No por nada del mundo.. pero no voy permitir que ese tipo trate de llevarse a mi hermano. Llámenme egoísta, pero es que lo quiero tanto.**

**Bueno fin de la transmisión.**

**Koushiro Izumi.**

**End diary.**

  


20 de abril de 1999

_Desde hace dos semanas que no escribo nada._

_Hoy fue el día mas infernal de toda mi vida._

_En primer lugar mi padre todavía quiere pelear la custodia de Tk._

_Todavía recuerdo la vez que fuimos por el. Yo creía que Tk estaba pasandola mal con sus padres adoptivos._

_Llamenlo remordimiento. Pero mi padre realmente se ha encaprichado en cuidar de Tk. Hace unos años mi padre se peleó con mamá. Y se separaron. No recuerdo todo pero sé que fue un pleito muy fuerte. Recuerdo que mi papa me sacó de la casa y nos mudamos a Hikarikaoga._

_Entonces... hace unas dos semanas mi padre por fin consiguió la direccion donde estaba mi hermano y fuimos a su casa._   


_Llegamos a la casa de Koushiro Izumi un amigo mió. Fue su hermano Tk el que abrió la puerta. Ese niño tan alegre y lleno de energía es mi hermano. Sus ojos azules y cabello rubio son la viva imagen de mamá. Cuando me vió le gritó a su hermano que yo lo buscaba. Me sentí morir cuando lo supe. Ese niño que no deja en paz a Koushiro es mi hermano..._

_Mi padre trató de razonar con los Izumi.. pero ellos se negaron.. después de todo.. han pasado ocho años en los que no se ocupó ni se preocupó por Tk. A veces creo que yo no existo para mi padre. Cada fin de semana se emborracha, creo que se culpa por la muerte de mamá, tambien trabaja hasta muy tarde._

_Invité a Koushiro y a Tk al cine para que no oyeran la platica de mi padre. Su mamá me miró como si fuera a hacerle daño a Tk. Nunca en mi vida mi corazon había sido herido tan horriblemente. Tk idolatra a Koushiro.. junto a el.. cualquier otro niño no es nada mas que escoria.. ¿Cómo puedo competir contra un dios?_

_Koushiro es inteligente, amable, atento, mas abierto con sus sentimentos, es muy popular en el colegio, el es perfecto. Tk realmente merece lo mejor.. si mi padre consiguierá la custodia de él._

_El pobre sufriria mucho a nuestro lado._

_Aunque se que nunca me querrá de la misma manera que su hermano koushiro.. yo lucharé para que mi padre no lo arrebate del seno de esa familia. Solo basta el ver como el los quiere.. y como ellos lo quieren._

_Aunque signifique que mi padre me corra de la casa o tenga que ir a un orfanato.. testificaré en su contra.. mi hermanito Tk merece estar en casa llena de amor. Conmigo no hay mas que soledad y tristeza._

_Sufró mucho cuando veo como Tk le dice Onichan a Koushiro. El día de hoy Tk... me hizo una bandera y casi.. casi estuve a punto de llorar.. para evitar tener pensamientos egoístas me dedique en cuerpo y alma al juego. Le ayudé a Taichi a cometer esa falta en contra de Tom Mizaki en el juego de hoy._

_Si tk supiera que soy su hermano. de seguro me despreciaría por siempre.._   


_Nunca estuve a su lado.. no lo vi dar sus primeros pasos, ni decir sus primeras palabras.. no lo cuide cuando estaba enfermo.._

_Maldición.. la unica manera de acercarme a Tk.. es a traves de mi rival.. de su hermano Koushiro.. la noche de hoy.. será la mas angustiante de mi vida. Pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que mi hermano.. y el no lo sabrá.._

_Tan cerca y tan lejos_

_Como quisiera que mi hermanito Tk me dijera Sugoi.. supongo que Koushiro ya debe estar harto de el.. Desearía que todo fuera diferente.._

_Me siento tan vacio.._

_Koushiro no sabes lo afortunado que eres._

_Crees que Tk es hermano de tu sangre.._

_Pero la verdad es que no es nada tuyo._

_Te desprecio.. y te admiro a la vez._

_Tienes a tus padres y a mi hermano a tu lado._

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan arraigado en el corazon de Tk?_

_Si es cierto que hay un dios en el cielo.._

_¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?_

_Mi hermano..._

_No sabe que existo.._

_Nunca sabrá cuanto lo quiero... a pesar de que no lo conozco.._

_No se cual es tu color favorito_

_Ni cual es tu comida favorita._

_Es egoísta de nuestra parte el querer tenerte a nuestro lado._

_A veces quisiera tener a alguien que me comprendiera.._

_Desearía estar en un mundo donde pudiera separar a Koushiro de Tk donde pudiera aprender a quererme._

_Ohh kamisama.. ayudame.. no se que hacer_

  


_Yamato Ishida._   


**20 de abril del 1999**   


**El día de hoy viene a vernos el hijo de Kenjiro.**

**Tengo miedo de que le diga al pequeño Tk que es su hermano.**

**No se como reaccionará nuestro hijo.**

**Lo queremos tanto.**

**Hasta Koushiro, la manera en que lo cuida y lo protege.**

**Kenshi piensa que es mejor padre que el.**

**La verdad es que Kenshin no podría ser mejor padre.**

**Mis hijos...**

**A ninguno lo lleve en mis entrañas, pero los amo tanto.. si en algun momento Tk quisiera ir con su padre... no me opondría.. pero ese sujeto.. es un desobligado.. la pobre de Natsuko sufrío mucho..**

**Es por eso que nos encargamos de Tk. Cuando Koushiro vio a Tk.. fue como algo magico.. el lo quiso desde el principio.. nunca estuvo celoso de el. El cuidó de Tk me ayudó tanto con el.**

**Recuerdo que cuando el fue al kinder Tk lloraba mucho.. solo cuando el regresaba sonreía. Recuerdo que en hikarikaoga.. Tal vez Tk no lo recuerde.. pero allí conocío a Kari.. los dos jugando en la caja de arena.**

**Koushiro.. fue la primera vez que lo vi celoso.. Siempre le jalaba el pelo a Kari y se llevaba a Tk corriendo.**

**Y Tk siempre reía mucho.. con esas ocurrencias**

**Y cuando se enteraron de que no eran hijos nuestros.. nos quisieron aun mas.. y su lazo de hermanos se fortaleció.**

**No estoy segura de lo que sienten ahora.. pero al verlos tan felices y tan contentos.. Koushiro en el club de futbol.. y Tk en el de basquet.. Por heridas no me preocupo.. Koushiro.. cuida mucho de Tk y viceversa..**

**Sin embargo ese chico Yamato...**

**Si llegara a lastimar a mi querido Tk.. en cualquier forma.**

**Le rompo el sarten en la cara.**

**Naoko Izumi**

**20 de abril del 1999**

**El día de hoy me sentí muy orgulloso de Koushiro.**

**No solo en los estudios se destaca. Tambien en el deporte.**

**Koushiro jugo muy bien.**

**Grabé todo el partido.**

**El señor Yagami fue muy amable en grabarme la porra de Tk y sus amigas.**

**Son muy simpaticas siempre y cuando vean a Tk en la casa y no en otro lugar.**

**Tk y Koushiro.. buenos niños.. no podíamos pedir mas..**

**Pero si ese imbecil de Kenjiro vine a la oficina otra vez.. juro que lo lanzo por la ventana..**

**Lastima que mi oficina este en el primer piso.**

**Nadie separara de nuestra Familia a Tk.**

**Ni siquiera su padre biologico.. si biologico.. nunca estuvo con el.. nunca lo cuido.. ni siquiera fue a verlo al nacer..**

**Y ahora viene a pasar la noche su hijo.. el hijo de la vibora...**

**Si no fuera porque Tk es su hermano le diría cosas peores.. y hasta lo lanzaría de la casa. Pero el es inocente no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un estupido.. Natsuko fue una de mis mejores amigas.. y el...**

**Debí ir a romperle la cara cuando Tk se quedó sin su madre..**

**Ya no sé si debo decirle a Tk que su padre lo esta buscando..**

**Sería terrible que se fuera de nuestro lado..**

**Seria como si nos arrancaran el corazon.**

  


**Kenshin Izumi**   


_20 de abril de 1999_

_Una vez mas la corte me negó la custodia de Tk._

_No importa.. es mi hijo.._

_Nunca debí dudar de Natsuko.._

_Creo que este es mi castigo.._

_No se si sea un capricho.._

_Pero será lo correcto ¿el apartar a mi hijo del lado de los Izumi?_

_Yamato.. no me hablado en estas semanas.. creí que el sería el mas entusiata en tener a Tk en la casa._

_Pero ahora.._

_Ya no se si debo continuar.._

_¿Deberé esperar unos años mas...?_

_Ya no se nada.._

_Tk.. solo quiero lo mejor para ti.._

_Kenjiro Ishida_

Continuará 

Comentarios: el primero de una serie alterna del digimundo en donde nuevos niños elegidos aprecerán conlos ya conocidos.. Se me ocurrió cambiar por completo la personalidad de tres niños para darle un poco mas de reto y emoción a la historias. Aunque algunos me han dicho que parece un koukeru.. Pero como explicaré mas adelante.. Takeru no es hermano de koushiro pero a Koushiro no le importa y lo quiere como si fuera su hermano e incluso aun mas. Así como que este Takeru quiere mucho mas su "hermano" que el Tk original. Semejante pero muy diferente. Y este Koushiro es mas abierto con las personas y no esta encerrado en su mundo. Y yamato.. es el que esta encerrado ensu mundo.. ¿A que cambios verdad? 

Y kari conoce a Tk desde el kinder y realmente esta enamorada de él. Preparence porque habrá mucas sorpresas en puerta.. 

Gracias Uff esto fue largo y tedioso.. escribir mi comentario..


	2. Una gran aventura comienza

Hermanos Digimon: Digital monsters   
Elseword: Historia alterna.   
Las aventuras de Takeru Izumi y sus amigos. 

Capitulo 2   
La llegada. 

1 de agosto de 1999   
9:00 Am 

Una gran aventura comienza: 

"Vamos hermano" le grita un niño rubio de 8 años a un niño pelirrojo de al menos 9 años.   
"Ya voy.. ya voy... no corras tan rápido" le dice mientras lo alcanza en la escalera que están subiendo. 

"Desde aquí tendremos una buena vista del campamento" dice el niño rubio mientras se pone a saltar con entusiasmo. 

"Tk.. espérame" se oye la voz de una pequeña niña de ocho años mientras sube corriendo y pasa a un lado del pelirrojo. 

"Ten mas cuidado Kari" le grita el niño pelirrojo pues la niña casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio. 

"Kari ¿a donde vas?" le grita un niño de pelo alborotado de color castaño muy abajo en la colina. 

"Superior Koushiro" se oye la voz de una niña con ropas vaqueras, el cabello rubio y un sombrero rosa. "Espéreme por favor"   
"Heyy.. Koushiro.. Espérame" le grita una niño rubio de al menos once años el cual esta subiendo rápidamente.   
"Yamato ¿a donde vas?" Le grita una niña rubia con un sombrero que parece un casco azul. 

(¿A que horas se convirtió esto en una convención?) piensa Koushiro Izumi la ver la congregación de personas alrededor de su hermano y el mismo. "Cierra los ojos Tk" le dice al niño pequeño, mientras le guiña el ojo. 

El niño pequeño cierra sus ojos esperando la sorpresa que su hermano le va a dar. De repente siente como que le pusieron algo en la cabeza.   
"Ya puedes abrirlos" le dice el niño pelirrojo mientras el pequeño niño abre los ojos. 

"Sugoi Tk.. te ves muy apuesto" le dice Kari la cual esta pegada a su brazo izquierdo. 

"Es cierto.. el superior Koushiro tiene buen gusto" dice la niña con el sombrero rosa. El niño esta intrigado, pero el sonido de una cámara digital lo saca de sus pensamientos de como quitarse a la niña de pelo castaño que esta pegada a su brazo. 

Finalmente el niño logra ver que fue lo que su hermano le puso en la cabeza. 

"Un sombrero nuevo... y es blanco.. mi color favorito... gracias hermano.. hace juego con mi camiseta" dice Tk mientras se pone el sombrero. 

"Es un sombrero muy original, esa especie de joya azul le da un toque especial" le dice Yamato mientras ve al niño pequeño sonreír. 

"Cierto ¿Donde lo encontraste?.. en una barata" le dice en broma Taichi. 

Pero lo que no contaba Taichi era que el pie de Yamato le pisara su pie derecho, Mimi Tachikawa le piso el pie izquierdo. Y su hermana Kari le dio una patada en la espinilla. 

El pobre niño cayó piso presa del dolor ante la mirada intrigada de Sora, Koushiro y Takeru. 

"¿Qué te pasó?" le pregunta sora a Taichi.   
"Nada" dijo Taichi al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia su pequeña hermana. Los demás no siguieron viendo a Taichi puesto que Tk había tomado la cámara digital y estaba tomando unas cuantas fotos. Mimi Tachikawua se las arregló para estar cerca de Koushiro en cada una de las foto que Tk le tomaba a su hermano. 

"¿Cuándo es tu boda con Tk?" le pregunta Taichi en voz baja a Kari, mientras los niños demás estaban distraídos. La pequeña niña se sonrojo profundamente al oír el comentario de su hermano mayor, la pobre niña estaba muy avergonzada de esa situación con Tk(Su amorcito corazón) y para darle un escarmiento a Taichi por recordarle que para Tk ella solo era una amiga, Kari le pega un fuerte golpe a su hermano en la cabeza. 

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunta Sora a Kari al ver como la niña simplemente lo había golpeado a mansalva. La pobre de Kari se vio en problemas al ver que Sora la había visto golpear a su hermano mayor. "¿Por qué le pegas así a tu hermano mayor?.. ya sé que es un bruto.. pero no tienes que golpearlo.. para eso estamos los amigos" dijo Sora mientras le guiñaba el ojo. 

"G..gracias" dijo Kari con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras ella miraba con enojo a su hermano mayor. "Vamos.. Yo sé que estas que te mueres por Tk" dijo Taichi en voz baja mientras el se levantaba del suelo. Para toda respuesta el color de Kari su subió mas allá de lo rojo, la pobre niña saltó sobre su hermano y le cayó con sus pies en el pecho de Taichi. 

"Mira hermano si quieres seguir siendo hombre mas te vale que te quedes callado" dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor si el niño por el que prácticamente se había vuelto su obsesión, no la estaba viendo. Un repentino click la hizo sacar de su amenaza cuando vio que Tk le había tomado una foto mientras ella amenazaba a Taichi. 

"Tk" dijo Kari muy sonrojada y ella empezó a perseguir a Tk cual estaba muy divertido al ver su expresión de angustia. El niño salió corriendo con la cámara en sus manos y riendo de una manera muy inocente. 

"Espera.. Tk si mi mamá ve esa foto me va a castigar" dijo mientras los dos niños corrían por un camino que iba un poco lejos del lugar donde estaban, pasaron por un pequeño refugio para esquiadores. 

"Corre Kari o si no mi hermanito es capaz de publicar esa foto en internet" le dijo Koushiro en broma a la niña mientras ella corría con mas fuerza detrás del pequeño niño, tratando en vano de alcanzarlo. Finalmente el niño se detuvo y le mostró el interior de la cámara. "Esta vacía Kari.. o poco crees que iba a dejar que Mimi estuviera en cada un de las fotos que he tomado" dijo Tk mientras le sacaba la lengua. 

Los niños solo se rieron con excepción de Taichi, el cual se sentía ofendido de que simplemente lo hayan dejado tirado en el suelo. Como si fuera una basura. "Ayy que malo eres Tk" le dijo Kari mientras empujo suavemente a Tk. 

Koushiro extendí su mano para levantarlo del suelo, Yamato también lo ayudó y luego le dio unas palmadas en la espada, con el pretexto de limpiarle el polvo, pero que en realidad solo lo tiraron al piso de nuevo. 

De pronto empezaron a caer unas pequeñas cositas blancas. 

"Ehh.."   
"Es nieve"   
"Pero estamos a mitad del verano"   
"Kari"   
"Tk"   
Sin previo aviso se levantó una tormenta de nieve. Los niños se refugiaron en la casa que estaba en ese lugar como refugio para los alpinitas en invierno antes de que la ventisca se desatará. 

"Ya terminó" preguntó la Kari mientras abría la puerta.   
"Mira cuanta nieve cayó" dijo Tk mientras salía de la casa corriendo y Kari lo seguía muy de cerca. 

"¿Que extraño?" dijo Yamato al ver la nieve. su primer impulso fue ir tras Tk, pero se reprimió y se mantuvo sereno junto con sus amigos. 

"Que hermoso" dijo Mimi mientras daba una cuantas vueltas muy emocionada.   
"Lo extraño es que no esta haciendo frío" dijo Sora mientras veía la blanca nieve. 

"Miren que hermosos una aurora boreal dijo Kari muy emocionada.   
"No es posible una que una aurora boreal sea vista desde estas latitudes.. ¿o si?" dijo Tk mientras miraba el cielo. 

"Tienes razón Tk es muy extraño" dijo Koushiro mientras veía con tono desconfiado las aurora boreal. 

El mismo fenómeno se repitió por todo el mundo. Extraño sucesos empezaría a cambiar la vida de muchos niños alrededor del mundo. 

Alemania.   
Por las ruinas del muro de Berlín.   
"Espera maldito pensador.. no escaparas del maestro efectivo" dijo un pandillero de al menos 11 años, que perseguía a un chico, el rebelde usaba, pantalones negros holgados, camiseta blanca, botas negras, una chamarra negra con la estampa de un tipo con piel muy blanca y aspecto de la onda Dark y la palabra "LOBO" escrita en ella. Y para rematar una cadena a manera de cinturón, además traía unos lentes oscuros. Su cabello estaba parado de punta y pintado de varios colores como el arcoiris. El bat tenía varios picos y clavos en la punta. 

El rebelde se detuvo al igual muchas personas en la calle para contemplar la aurora boreal. Bajo sus lentes oscuros para poder contemplar mejor el fenómeno extraño. Varios miembros de su banda se reunieron alrededor de el. Con un ademán de su mano, hizo que uno de sus amigos le diera una cajetilla de cigarros. El rebelde sacó uno y guardó la cajetilla en la bolsa de su chamarra. Lo encendió con un encendedor de plata. Y se puso a contemplar la aurora boreal recargado en una barda. Mientras los demás miembros de su pandilla iban por las bebidas. Su fama de ser el mas rudo hijo de p**** era bien fundada. 

China.   
Cerca de la frontera con Korea   
Una niña de aproximadamente 12 años recogía leña, sus ropas eran la clásicas de cualquier estudiante de artes marciales. Un pantalón holgado, junto con una camisa china. En su espalda la camisa tenía grabado un tigre. Ella recogió su pelo morado para ver mejor el extraño fenómeno que tanto la había fascinado.   
Sin embargo eso le dio calosfríos. 

Recordó historias contadas por su abuela de hace mucho.. cuando conoció a un dragon bebe. Y como ella había peleado junto con el para proteger a la aldea. Algunos ancianos del templo les decían que fue cierto.   
La historia de su abuela comenzaba cuando una aurora boreal aparecía en el cielo. 

México.   
Un poblado en las orillas del Popocatepetl   
Un niño de unos ocho años, miró incrédulo la aurora boreal que envolvía al mundo. Después recordó algo y entro en su casa por una cámara fotográfica. ¿Su ropa? Un traje negro completo con zapatos negros de charol. En se veía claramente en su brazo derecho un moño blanco señal de que había hecho si primera comunión hace unas horas. En sus bolsillos estaban todavía el librito de 1ra comunión y la vela blanca. Su cabello negro es alborotado por el aire mientras corre hacia su casa. 

Nunca en toda su vida había visto el cielo con tantos colores. Como si fuera el una hermosa vista del cielo verdadero donde moraban los angeles. 

USA   
Houston Texas. Un orfelinato en el centro de la ciudad.   
Un niño de unos nueve años estaba ensayando con los trucos de magia que recibió como regalo de cumpleaños hace unos días. Estaba tan entusiasmado que no se dio cuenta de la aurora boreal en el cielo. Sus pants azules contrastaban con su camiseta blanca y su capa negra. Sus tenis negros tenía un pequeño emblema del rayo en ellos. 

Su vida había sido difícil el orfanato, pero no se dejaba vencer por las dificultades y seguía buscando sus sueños. 

Inglaterra.   
Londres.   
Una chica esta emocionada ante su computadora mientras contesta su emails. Especialmente el nuevo que le acaba de llegar su querido amigo que vive en Odiaba. Tan clavada esta en su carta que no oye que su abuela la esta llamando para que vea la aurora boreal que esta sobre su casa. Traía puesto unos jeans púrpuras junto con una camiseta negra. Sus lentes para leer miraban la pantalla multicolor. Sus manos jugaban con sus largas trenzas de color púrpura. 

Estaba buscando el mensaje de su amigo Izzy en la computadora. El único que verdaderamente la había comprendido y la quería tanto. Sus mails.. siempre la hacían sentir mejor.. y le daban una esperanza que antes no tenía. 

Todos los niños en ese momento sintieron que algo especial iba a pasar en los próximos minutos. 

En Japón ocho extrañas estrellas fugaces cayeron al suelo justo enfrente de nuestros ya conocidos amigos, los cuales se cubrieron, para que no les cayeron encima los escombros. Cuando se disipo el humo unos extraños aparatos empezaron a flotar en el aire. 

Alemania.   
El rebelde cogió el aparato que se había precipitado a tierra con su mano, sin ningún esfuerzo a pesar de la velocidad a la que iba. Su rostro no mostraba preocupación alguna. Ya antes le habían lanzados cosas a la cara y el siempre tenía la costumbre de regresarlas al punto de origen. Solo que estaba vez estaba intrigado. 

China.   
La niña esquivo con gracia el aparato que por poco la golpea y lo ve fijamente mientras este flota en el aire. Malos presentimientos la rodearon pues sabía que algo iba a pasar. La historia de su abuela decía algo sobre un extraño objeto que caía del cielo. 

México.   
El niño se quedó asombrado por el aparato que entró por la ventana y esta flotando frente a él, su cámara fotográfica esta tomando fotos del objeto a lo loco. El niño pensó que era una aparición 

Usa El niño se quedó asombrado por el aparato que entró por la ventana y esta flotando frente a él. Preguntándose como le hace para flotar en el aire. 

Inglaterra. La niña esta mas que asombrada, un extraño aparato salió del monitor de sus computadora y estaba flotando frente a sus anteojos. 

Simultáneamente los niños alrededor del mundo toman los aparatos y estos brillan con una luz extraña. Para que después una especie de cortina de agua se formara frente a ellos. Todos los niños fueron succionados por la fuerza que salió de los digibytes y fueron trasportados a otro mundo. 

Por el camino pudieron ver una extraña isla, minutos antes de caer en ella. 

Varios minutos después. 

Taichi kamiya despierta y se encuentra con una extraña criatura de nombre koromon en su estomago su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Con el pasar de los minutos se fueron reuniendo los niños de Odiaba. 

"¿Alguien sabe donde estamos?" dijo Taichi mientras miraba los alrededores. 

"Oye hermano.. ¿Esta plantas no existen Japon?" pregunto el pequeño Tk.   
"NO.. son plantes de regiones mas cálidas" dijo Koushiro mientras descubría que ningún aparato tenía energía. 

"Tengo miedo" dijo Mimi mientras ella veía con temor a su alrededor, y buscaba la protección del superior Koushiro a pesar de que era un año mayor que él.   
"No tengas miedo Mimi, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo Tanemon mientras le daba un poco de valor a Mimi. 

"Ya les dijimos que estamos en la isla File" dijo Tsunomon en los brazos de Matt. 

"¿Y donde rayos esta la isla File?" dijo Joe un poco repuesto del susto que le dio el haber conocido a Pukamon su digimon. 

"No lo sabemos" dijo motimon mientras veía a Koushiro y le preguntaba. "¿Qué es esa caja que llevas en la espalda?" 

"Es una computadora portátil" dijo Tk mientras veía a su amigo Tokomon, el cual estaba muy contento. "Pareces un perrito muy bonito" dijo Takeru mientras sostenía Tokomon como si fuera un bebe. 

"¿Oigan chicos que es ese sonido?" pregunto Sora al oír un sonido como el un Kuguahaga 

De improvisto un chico rubio salió de entre los arbustos corriendo muy rápido. En sus brazos llevaba al niño de cabellos negros. 

"Run.. for your lives" dijo el niño rubio en ingles, mientras el rápidamente corría hacia unos matorrales. 

"Auxilio, quiero a mi mamá" dijo el niño de cabellos negros en español. 

"Alguno de ustedes entendió algo? De lo que dijeron" dijo Yamato al oír esas palabras incompresibles para él. 

"Esto me recuerda la película de jurasik park" dijo el pequeño Tk al ver las hojas y árboles moverse. Koushiro y Tk estaban emprendiendo la retirada, pues comprendieron lo que el chico de cabellos rubios dijo y mas porque vieron algo muy grande que se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos. 

"El dijo que corriéramos por nuestras vidas" dijo Koushiro al ver que un animal verdaderamente grande venía hacia donde estaban ellos. 

"Corran es kuguakamon un digimon maligno" dijo Yokomon mientras Sora apenas comenzaba a correr. 

"¿Un que?" preguntó Kari mientras su hermano la tomaba en sus brazos. 

"Lo que sea..es muy grande" dijo Taichi mientras corrían desesperadamente 

"El sonido de un kuguakamon puede escucharse a lo lejos" dijo piyomon. 

"Corran nos alcanza, nos alcanza" dijo Koushiro mientras los niños corrían lejos del semejante monstruo de aspecto de un escarabajo rojo gigante. 

El niño que iba adelante iba incurriendo en frases internacionales de ayuda. 

"Help... call to 911.. We need the S.W.A.T. Scuadron.. the army.. The F.B.I. The C.I.A.. The marines.. anything.." gritaba mientras oía como los árboles caían atrás de ellos. 

El niño que había tomado por la cintura para ponerlo a salvo solamente decía incoherencias en español. 

"Auxilio el chupacabras existe.. ¿Dónde están lo Powers Rangers cuando se les necesita?" decía mientras se veía como los árboles caían alrededor de ellos. 

Finalmente la persecución llegó hasta una acantilado. En donde se dieron cuenta de la pavorosa verdad. Ya no había donde correr. Los demás niños llegaron a donde el chico había llegado. El sonido del kugakamon los hizo voltear para ver el terrorífico monstruo. 

"Que alguien nos ayude" dijo el niño de cabellos negros en español. 

El escarabajo se dirigió hacia el par que antes había visto antes. Se elevó para arremeter en su contra. Los dos niños cerraron los ojos en espera de lo peor. 

Cuando de pronto el chico estadounidense sintió como una mano fría lo tomaba del pie y lo jalaba hacia el suelo. El niño Mexicano abrió sus ojos y vio que de su sombra había emergido una mano con un guante negro que había tomado el pie de la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo. 

El resto fue muy rápido para todos, los dos niños fuera arrastrados hacia la sombra y desaparecieron como si hubieran pisado la parte profunda de un río. 

El kugakamon se volvió hacia los siete niños. Las seis valientes criaturas que las acompañaban se interpusieron entre ellos y el Kuguakamon. Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan increíble como imposible para los niños. Sus criaturas cambiaron a un nueva forma. 

Continente Zarback.   
Dos figuras volaban en el aire.   
Una de ellas parecía una especie de hechicero y el otro tenía el aspecto del gato blanco.   
"¿Qué te pasa Wizarmon? Este no es el camino hacia el castillo del señor myotismon" le preguntó el gato a sujeto que la venía sosteniendo.   
"¿No lo sientes Gatomon?" dijo el digimon de aspecto de hechicero.   
"¿Sentir que?" dijo Gatomon mientras miraba a su amigo de hace mucho tiempo. "El señor Myotimson se va a enojar si no regresamos con las tropas que el quiere" dijo mientras trataba de ver que traía entre manos su amigo. 

"Gatomon una vez me dijiste que estabas esperando a alguien" dijo el digimon hechicero. 

"¿Que yo esperaba a alguien?" dijo gatomon sorprendido. 

"Yo también estoy esperando a alguien.. y sé que ese alguien ha llegado y me esta esperando al norte de aquí.. gatomon tu también puedes sentir que ha llegado la persona que buscaste durante tanto tiempo" dijo wizardmon. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que wizarmon fuera mas rápido que antes. 

Mientras los dos niños que habían caído en las sombras fueron trasportados a otro lugar muy distante en la isla File.   
Sin embargo cayeron frente un digimon que tenía el aspecto de una libre. El cual estaba muy enojado de que le cayeran encima dos niños. 

Los dos niños se le quedaron viendo con las mandibulas abiertas y mas cuando esa cosa les habló y ambos le entendieron lo que les decía aunque uno hablaba en ingles y el otro en español. 

"Quieren pelea" dijo el Gazimon de mal carácter mientras le lanzaba una bola de electricidad hacia los pies.   
Los dos niños se miraron a los ojos y emprendieron las retirada mientras el Gazimon les lanzaba bolas de electricidad. 

"Help some one.." dijo el niño estadounidense mientras corría como alma que llevaba el diablo. 

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ayúdenme.. alguien.. papá.." dijo el niño de cabellos negros mientras corría siendo perseguido mas de cerca. 

De improvisto los dos niños se detuvieron pues una horda de creaturas parecidas a unos caracoles sin caparazón y de color verde que veían frente a ellos. 

Ambos palidecieron, estaban atrapados por un numero indeterminado de monstruos que los habían arrinconado. 

El niño de ocho años se arrodilló y le rezó a todos los santos que conocía en espera de la salvación. El niño de estados unidos simplemente cerró sus ojos resignado a ser borrado del mapa por unos extraños monstruos. 

"Vuelvan acá " se oyó una voz en aleman muy enojada de la cual, los numemon huían aterrorizados. 

El rebelde venía detrás de los numemon con su bat de béisbol en alto y dispuesto a destruir a los nunemon con su bat con picos. Y venía predicando el ejemplo golpeando a todo aquel que alcanzaba. 

"Miza.. espera déjame unos numemon" se oyó la voz de un extraño monstruo que venía siguiendo al rebelde. El pequeño dragon mordió a un numenon con sus dientes. Y luego lo escupió en un árbol. Mientras seguía corriendo detrás de los nunemos, arruñando y golpeando a todos lo que podía.(Un chibimon) 

Miza el cual era el nombre del rebelde de Alemania venía golpeando a cuanto nunemon alcanzaba. 

"Otro estúpido que se interpone en mi camino" dijo el bagimon antes de que los numemons pasaron despavoridamente por encima del Gazimon. Ni siquiera el miedo que les causaba el Gazimon.. podía superar el miedo que le tenían los numens al rebelde. 

Miza ignoró al Gazimon que estaba tirado en el piso y seguía en su persecución de los numemons. Incluso cuando lo pisó su cara con sus botas de suela gruesa, dejando claramente marcada la huella de su Zapato. 

El gazimon volteó con trabaja hacia donde estaba iba Miza y le lanzó una bola de electricidad que le pasó rozando por la cabeza. 

Miza volteó y los niños hubieran jurado que tras esos lentes oscuros sus ojos brillaban con fuego blanco. En un movimiento felino Miza regresó y golpeó al gazimon en la cara con el bat. 

Y no se detuvo allí cuando el Gazimon cayó al suelo. Miza lo pateó varias veces y después empezó a pisarlo con una gran fuerza, ante la atónita mirada de los dos niños, lo hizo hasta que se hizo polvo literalmente. 

Después de haber eliminado a las molestias el rebelde se recargó en un árbol y sacó aunque no lo crean.. un HABANO. Lo encendió con su encendedor e inhalo el humo y lo soltó momentos después. 

"Miza Fraulein Langerly" dijo mientras exhalaba esa nube humo hacia los otros niños. 

El de estados unidos tosió un poco. Después de todo el smog de las grandes ciudades era casi parecido. Pero el niño de ocho años, había vivido toda su vida en las montañas donde el aire es puro y las personas no fumaban algo tan fuerte. Simplemente se puso verde y corrió hacia el arbusto mas cercano. 

El dragon azul les dijo a los demás. "Su nombre es Miza Fraulein Langerly" dijo mientras afilaba sus uñas con una roca. 

"Josh Ryddle Scotland" dijo el niño americano mientras le extendió su mano. Pero Miza no hizo ningún intento por estrechar su mano. 

El niño de ocho años regresó un poco verde y dijo su nombre. "Jose Miguel Valdez.. pero todos me dice Miguelito" dijo antes de que la segunda bocanda de aire lo hiciera sentirse mal y regresará al arbusto. 

Miza frunció sus labios en señal de desagrado y apagó su Habano con renuencia. "Estas porquerías debe tener algún alucinógeno" dijo en Aleman mientras se sacudía sus manos. 

Miza se acercó a Miguelito y le tocó el hombro. "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto en alemán sin saber como comunicarse con él. Pues no entendía ni español o ingles. 

"Te preguntó si estas bien.. niño" dijo el Dragon azul al chiquillo.   
"Estoy bien" dijo un poco mareado por el humo. Pero el rebelde al parecer no entendió ninguna una palabra hasta que habló el dragon traduciéndole todo. 

"Hey Do you hear me? What do you believe that am I? Pricked liver? Dijo Josh mientras trataba de llamar la atención del rebelde. Y entonces le puso la mano en el hombro. Traducción. ¿Oye me estas oyendo? ¿Qué crees que soy? hígado picado 

Grave error pues el rebelde rápidamente agarró la mano del otro, se la torció y lo mientras lo hacia hincarse en el suelo. "Nunca me toques" le dijo en alemán mientras el Dragon rápidamente le tradujo todo al chico estadounidense el cual se el quedó viendo como el chico casi el había quebrado la mano con facilidad al otro. 

"¿Dónde tienes las pilas?" preguntó una voz en ingles a unos pocos metros de allí. Por supuesto que ninguno de los otros dos entendió lo que dijo esa voz, con excepción de Josh.. 

Los tres chicos se acercaron a ver que pasaba. Miguel se acercó con cuidado mientras que Miza se acercó sin ninguna precaución hacia el lugar de donde se oía la voz. Pero Josh corrió hacia donde oyó esa voz rápidamente. 

"Hello" dijo al oír una voz en ingles. Rápidamente el chico Norteamérica quedó fascinado al ver a la niña que tenía frente a él. Aunque dicha niña tenía a un extraño ser que parecía mas un dinosaurio robot(KOKUWAMON) Ella era Más o menos de la misma edad que el chico.. y los mas importante era muy bonita. El chico se ruborizo completamente mientras la veía de pies a cabeza. 

"Ahhh... una cosa extraña me sigue" se oyó la voz de un chico con lentes y cabello azul que venía corriendo. Y que pasó cerca de los dos chicos y fue avanzando muy rápidamente. 

"No soy una cosa extraña" dijo la pequeño cosa que iba volando hacia Joe.(Un pukamon) 

El chico pasó cerca del rebelde sin mirarlo y el rebelde no hizo nada, ni siquiera lo miró. Pero cuando Pukamon pasó cerca de él lo atrapó en el aire con un movimiento muy rápido y casi lo estaba ahogando con la fuerza de su mano. 

"Aggg no puedo respirar" dijo Pukamon mientras se empezaba a poner azul. 

"Miza.. espera el es uno de los nuestros" le dijo su digimon mientras el rebelde soltaba al pobre digimon que caía en el suelo mientras jadeaba por aire. 

Joe con la prisas había ido a chocar con el niño de cabellos y negros y ambos rodaron por el suelo. 

"Gome nasai" dijo el chico de lentes al otro niño cuando se levantó.   
"¿What?" dijo pequeño niño mientras el niño de Estados unidos volteaba a verlo.   
"Creí que no hablas ingles" dijo el niño(Obviamente en ingles) al otro. 

"Ahh regresa acá demonio" dijo una voz en chino. La niña buscaba leña venía persiguiendo a una especie de digimon de largas orejas. Que mas bien parecía un perro.(Lopmon) 

Los chicos solo miraron con una gota de sudor a la nueva persona que salía corriendo de entre la maleza. 

"Nihao" dijo chica a todos lo presentes. 

El chico de México comprendió que le decía. "Nihao" dijo recordando que significaba hola en chino. (Gracias Ranma 1/2) pensó muy contento. 

Los chico intentaron comunicarse.. cinco hablaron al mismo tiempo. Uno en español, otro en japonés, otro en chino, dos en ingles y el ultimo en alemán. 

Los digimons entraron en acción. Chibimon, kokuwamon, lopmon y Bukamon. Sirvieron de interpretes para los chicos que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando. 

Una breve platica entre todos y con lo digimons terminaron sabiendo los pormenores de cómo habían llegado allí. 

"Creo que debemos esperar a los adultos" dijo joe mientras lso digimons trasmitían sus palabras a sus dueños. 

Solo el mas pequeño se sentía ignorado y triste. El no tenía a nadie que le dijera que estaba pasando y además de que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le decían. Comprendía lo que decían los digimons.. pero no entendía nada de los que le decían los demás. Y los digimons no le entendía muy bien que digamos. 

Al menos el chico que lo había salvado seguía sin compañía.. y eso era un consuelo.. no sería el único que no tuviera un animal que le tradujera lo que le estaba diciendo. 

Desde que el chico rubio encontró alguien que le entendiera en su propio idioma el chico se había quedado sin amigo. Un sombra cubrió de pronto a los niños. Y todos voltearon hacia arriba.   
Una especie de persona con capa púrpura estaba descendiendo.. en sus brazos sostenía a un especie de gato blanco. 

"Ahh aquí estas" dijo el digimon mientras señalaba al chico rubio que no tenía digimon. "Mi nombre es wizardmon y había estado esperando por conocerte.. toda mi vida" dijo mientras el chico de rubio cuyo nombre era josh dijo. "¿Te conozco?" 

El chico de México cuyo nombre era miguel. "¿Eres mi digimon?" dijo al gato blanco que traía en brazos Wizardmon. 

El gato lo miró con desconfianza y luego dijo. "Si.. soy tu digimon" dijo con voz melosa totalmente falsa(Característica de los gatos) Al rebelde no le agradó esa voz. Pero Miguel se puso muy contento mientras veía al gato. 

(Son los niños elegidos de los que habló Myotismon) pensó el gato. "Si los elimino ahora.. seguramente me recompensaran" pensó la felina. Sin embargo al ver la cara del niño se sintió algo fuera de lugar. 

Al mismo tiempo en la sombra del chiquillo dos ojos rojos aparecieron y miraron al gato con desconfianza. Los chicos empezaron a discutir con el recién llegado. Mientras el niño solo miraba al gato. 

"Oye te voy a mostrar algo" dijo al ver que Wizardmon respondía a las preguntas de los niños. (Su protegido será el unico que sobreviva) pensó mientras miguel la seguía. 

Se adentraron un poco en la selva. De improvisto Gatomon se dio la vuelta y miró al niño con ojos malvados. Gatomon dio un salto en el aire mientras extendía sus garras hacia el chico. "Muere niño elegido" gritó mientras el niño gritó pidiendo ayuda. 

De improvisto Miguel sintió que lo jalaron hacia atrás y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró que estaba a unos metros de distancia de gatomon. 

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" dijo la felina al estar totalmente confundida por lo que estaba pasando. 

Dio otro salto felino pero se detuvo en pleno salto y le dio un coletazo que lo mando a volar unos metros. Dejándolo atontado unos instantes. 

"Listo.. creo que estando atontado no podrás hacer el truco que hiciste antes" dijo Gatomon mientras preparaba sus garras. 

La sombra del niño de pronto se extendió y de ella salió una figura vestida negro y con dos alas negras. El digimon sostenía en sus brazos al chico. Sus ojos rojos miraron al gato. 

"tu eres..." pero el gato no pudo continuar pues el ser extendió su brazo.   
"Kuroi Hakumura" dijo con voz grave y un engrande negro salió de la nada y golpeó al gato con tal fuerza que salió volando por los aires junto con el engrande negro. 

"Weauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" dijo el gato al surcar los cielos con el engrande negro en su estomago. 

Los demás niños alertados por el grito del niño y por el maullido del gato se apresuraron a ir hacia donde estaba miguel. El gato voló por espacio de dos minutos antes de que el engrande desapareciera y el gato se precipitará a tierra. 

"Weauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" gritó al ver la distancia entre el suelo y donde estaba. 

Mientras el otro grupo de niños discutía lo que ellos llevaban para comer. 

"Pues yo solo tarje unos cuentos dulces" dijo Kari mientras mostraba su mochila café. "Tenía pensado compartirlos con tk.." de pronto la niña se calló y miró al cielo. 

"¿Qué pasa Kari?" preguntó Tk un poco preocupado. (Normalmente cuando habla de mí no hay medio alguno que la calle) pensó el niño mientras veía a la niña 

" No puedo creerlo.. Miren chicos.. es el gato volador" dijo Kari mientras lo demás se le quedaron viendo. 

"Kari no es momento para ponerse a cantar o bailar" dijo Koushiro a la niña 

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar. Gatomon cayó con gran pesadez en el suelo justo a los pies de Kari. 

"Pobrecito debe de haberle dolido mucho" dijo Kari mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos. 

"Es gatomon" dijo Tentomon mientras veía a la gata.   
"¿Es normal que los gatos vuelen?.. este mundo si que desafía la lógica" dijo Koushiro muy confundido.   
"Se supone que no puede volar" dijo el insecto a koushiro. "¿Qué es lógica?"   
El chico solo lanzó un pequeño bufido y se sentó en el suelo. 

El aparato de Kari resonó con un ruido extraño. La niña lo tomó en sus manos y lo vio con detenimiento. Un resplandor surgió del aparato y rodeo a al felino. 

"Kari" dijo el gato al ver el rostro de la niña. "Kari.. te he buscado durante mucho tiempo" dijo Gatomon mientras la abrazaba. 

"¿Me pueden explicar que sucede?" dijo Taichi mientras veía la escena muy extrañado.   
"Mi nombre es gatomon y yo venía en compañía de..." el gato se puso a pensar y de pronto dijo. "Se me olvidó" dijo con pena mientras todos cayeron al suelo. 

Al otro lado de la isla. 

"Heyy.. kid.. What happen?" dijo Josh cuando llegó a su lado. 

"Me quiso matar.. y de pronto.. algo la detuvo.. una figura con alas me sostenía.. y me dijo que no pasaría nada mientras me cuidará" dijo el niño mientras Josh sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba una herida que tenía en la frente. 

El chico miró a su digimon el cual le dijo que no entendía nada de lo que niño le decía. 

"Me quiso matar.. y de pronto.. algo la detuvo.. una figura con alas me sostenía.. y me dijo que no pasaría nada mientras me cuidará" repitió asustado. 

El niño de pronto vio una luz que lo deslumbró y entrecerró sus ojos.   
Los niños solo se preguntaron que pasaba. 

Al otro lado de la isla a Kari le pasó lo mismo. 

"Si quieren saber las respuestas a sus preguntas.. solo extiende tu mano" dijo una hermosa voz a los dos niños en diferentes lugares de la isla. 

"¿Eres kamisama?" dijo Kari mientras veía la luz y sus amigos observaban como ella hablaba con el aire. 

"¿Eres un ángel del cielo?" pregunto miguel. 

"No no lo soy.. soy un digimon pero necesito de un cuerpo para comunicarme con ustedes.. me prestarías el tuyo.. será por corto tiempo" dijo la luz. 

"De acuerdo" dijeron los dos niños mientras extendían sus manos al mismo tiempo al cielo. 

Sus cuerpos se inundaron de luz y todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar. 

Los niños y los digimon cubrieron sus ojos ante la luz.. 

Y ellos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. 

Continuará.   



	3. La luz de la verdad

Takeru Izumi  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo  
La luz de la verdad  
  
A la distancia en la isla File se vieron dos luces brillar con intensidad.  
  
Un niño y una niña brillaron con luz propia y los niños desaparecieron de la isla File.  
  
"Nos da mucho gusto haberlos conocido" dijeron Tanto Kari como Miguel.  
Para los niños elegidos de otros paises fue notorio el cambio. Miguel estaba hablado.. pero todos lo oían en su lengua nativa.   
Josh y Kayla lo oían en ingles. Miza lo oía en Aleman. Joe en japones y yume lo oía en chino.  
  
"Veran.. ustedes fueron elegidos hace cuatro años" dijo Kari a los niños elegidos originales.  
Miguel dijo "Hace cuatro años ocho niños fueron elegidos para tratar de corregir una anomalia que estaba en los dos mundos" dijo miguel.  
  
"Los ocho niños elegidos originales era de japon.. sin embargo.. nos dimos cuenta de que había mas niños especiales alrededor del mundo.. nuestra intención era conseguir ayuda para que el mundo en la tierra fuera protegido.. sin embargo no todo salió como esperabamos" dijo miguel mientras las imagenes que veían los niños les mostraba las escenas del pasado(Las normales)  
  
"Descubrimos que había dos niños muy especiales.. su forma de ser podía cambiar todo.. dos de esos niños podrían controlar a un digimon virus.. y hay otros que podrían llamar un poder sorprendente.. todo gracias a su voluntad y forma de ser" dijo kari mientras mostraba diferentes escenas del mundo.  
  
Diferentes escenas de los nuevos niños se veían.  
  
China.  
Se veía A yume meditando.  
  
Alemania.  
A Miza se le veía en una motocicleta con su abuelo. Ambos de la onda Dark.  
  
Inglaterra.  
Se le veía a Kayla mientras caminaba por una cuerda floja en un circo.  
  
Estados unidos.  
A Josh se le veía esperar a alguien en una estación de autobuses.  
  
México.  
A Miguel se le veía muy triste. Estaba llorando frente a la ventana de su casa.  
  
"Cada uno de estos niños tenía una cualidad unica en ellos" dijeron Kari y miguel al mis tiempo.  
  
"Amistad, Amor, Audacia, Confianza, Fe, Esperanza, Sabiduria, Sinceridad, Lealtad, Luz, Responsabilidad, Pureza y Valor" dijeron los dos niños.  
  
"Cada una de esas cualidades están dentro de ustedes, los digimons fueron creados con una parte de ustedes.. con excepción de uno al cual le fue asignado un digimon ya existente... ellos no tienen un lazo fijo" dijo Kari.  
  
Cada uno de ustedes tienen un digibyte el cual es un dispositivo que facilita el cambio o la digievolución de sus digimons.. sin embargo los emblemas que hace la misma función.. lo mismo que unos dispositivos especiales llamado digimentales los cuales son muy sencillos de usar.  
  
Desgraciadamente nuestros enemigos se apoderaron de los emblemas y los escondieron en diferentes partes del digimundo. Los digimentales estan escondidos algunos en la isla File.. y otros en el continente server.  
  
Para poder salvar a su mundo deben conseguir los emblemas y derrotar a los causantes de los problemas y solo así podremos corregir el disturbio dimensional que rodea a nuestro mundos.  
  
Después de eso los niños vieron que seguían en su lugar sin que nada hubiera cambiado. Solo que Miguel y KAri estaban inconsientes. A pesar de todo. Todos los niños parecían estar bien. Solo que en dos grupos separados y en diferentes partes de la isla.   
  
  
"Creo que ya se quien tiene el emblema de la sabiduría" dijo tk muy orgullosamente mientras miraba a Koushiro.  
  
"Tk" dijo el chico mientras se sonroja al ver que todos los demás lo miraban.  
  
"Tu hermano tiene razon.. no cabe duda que eres la sabiduría" dijo mimi mientras se acercaba hacia Koushiro. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo como abrazarlo, saludarlo o cualquier otra cosa que involucrara tocarlo. Tk saltó inmediatamente hacia su hermano lo que causo que cayera al equilibrio y cayeran los dos al suelo.  
  
"Me pregunto si Takeru será la audacia" dijo Koushiro mientras su hermano estaba encima de el riendo muy contento  
  
"Bueno hablando de cosas necesitamos ver que tenemos para comer" dijo Yamato. "La verdad es que tengo hambre" dijo el guerito.  
  
"Si tienes razón" dijo taichi.  
  
Después de haber reunido sus pertenencias los niños vieron que tenían. "Bueno considerando lo que tenemos.. el minibotiquin de sora.. el telescopio de Tai.. la mochila llena de bocadillos de Tk" decía Koushiro.  
  
"Los hice yo mismo" dijo tk muy contento mientras todos lo miraban con una gota de agua en sus cabezas.  
  
"La mochila con dulces de Kari.. mi computadora mi celular.. la bolsa con utensilios de mimi.." dijo Izzy.  
"Tenemos comida para un día" dijo Koushiro muy preocupado.  
  
"No se preocupen.. nosotros siempre hemos vivido en la isla File.. sabremos como encontrar comida" dijo Tentomon ante el alivio de Koushiro.  
  
"Si además de que si hay peces en el mar.. podremos pescar" dijo Yamato mientras trababa de ver la reacción de tk.  
  
"Si es cierto.. hermano.. no te preocupes.. vamos a pescar nuestra cena" dijo Tk mientras se colgaba del brazo de Koushiro y lo jaloneaba hacia el mar. Matt solo suspiró muy triste.  
  
Kari inmediatamente se acercó a Tk mientras le decía. "No quieres un dulce.. mi querido Tk" dijo la niña.  
  
"Oye.. Hikari.. no crees que estas muy cerca de mmiiiii.." pero Tk no pudo terminar de decir algo porque el suelo empezó a temblar.  
  
Del piso salió un.. Shellmon.  
  
"ahhh es un shelmon.. debimos haber invadido sus dominios" dijo Tentomon.  
  
"Vamos muchachos" dijo Tai mientras lo digimon trataron de hacer sus ataques.  
  
"No podemos.. tenemos mucha hambre" dijo Agumon.  
  
"Kari" dijo Tai mientras trataba de sacar fuera de peligro a su hermana.  
"Tk" dijo Koushiro mientras se llevaban a los niños. "Allí.. suban al acantilado.. allí no podrá alcanzarnos"  
  
Los niños corriendo al acantilado.  
Gatomon se quedo mirando al shelmon. "Vayan yo los cubriré" dijo mientras saltaba hacia Shellmon.  
Asiendo gala de su agilidad Gatomon se balanceo de un lado a otro lanzandole varios golpes a la cabeza pero sin muchos resultados.   
  
Pues los tentaculos que tenía Shellmon procabello detenían con facilidad los ataques de la felina. De improvisto Shellmon atrapo a Gatomon con sus tentaculos y empezó a apretar con fuerza.  
  
"Gatomon" dijo Kari mientras miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
De improvisto una pedrada dio en el ojo de Shelmon haciendo que aullara de dolor.  
  
"Buena idea Tk" dijo Koushiro mientras agarraba un piedra y la lanzaba hacia los ojos del shellmon.  
  
"Es cierto" dijo tai e imitó a los dos "hermanos" y le lanzó piedras a Shellmon. Todos los niños empezaron a lanzarles piedras a shellmon mientras tentomon volaba silenciosamente junto con Patamon hacia un lado de la cabeza de Shellmon sin que lo notara.  
  
Cuando ambos se pusieron a la altura del oido. Ambos asintieron.  
  
"Super trueno" dijo Tentomon lanzando un pequeño rayo.  
"Burbuja de aire" dijo patamon mientras su ataque iba directo al canal auditivo de Shellmon.  
  
El digimon gritó de dolor y tuvo que soltar a Gatomon al sentir el dolor en su oido interno. En el suelo gatomon regreso a Salamon.  
En el aire Tentomon empezó a distraer a Shellmon mientras los niños le lanzaban piedras.  
  
Patamon ayudó a Salamon al llevarla a las rocas pero no podía subir por allí.  
  
"Yo voy por él" dijo Tk mientras se preparaba para bajar.  
"No.. tu no iras" le dijo koushiro. mientras el bajaba en lugar de Tk.  
  
(Lo que hago para que Tk.. no se haga tonterias) se dijo Asi mismo mientras tomaba a Salamon en sus brazos y subía por la rocas.  
  
Una vez arriba Matt y Tai lograron empujar una roca de gran tamaño que le cayó encima a Shellmon dejandolo noqueado y con un chichón enorme en su cabeza.  
  
Tentomon regreso volando muy cansado. "Ayy..esto muy cansado y tengo hambre" dijo mientras Tk lo atrapaba en el aire.  
  
"Estuviste muy bien" dijo Tk muy contento.  
"¿Y yo tk?.. ¿Estuve bien?" le preguntó patamon.  
"Si..rescataste a.. a.." dijo Tk mientras miraba a Salamon. "¿Qué cosa eres tú?" preguntó al ver al cachorro.  
  
"Mi nombre es Salamon" dijo el cachorro.  
  
"Koushiro.. muchas gracias por salvar a mi digimon" dijo Kari mientras ella saltó al brazo de Koushiro y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.  
  
En ese momento prácticamente se le vio salir vapor de la orejas de Tk y sus ojos se pusieron como si fueran los de un gato. Mientras Kari lo veía muy divertida y luego ella saltó hacia Tk.   
  
"Gracias Tk.. sin ti no se nos hubiera ocurrido tirarle piedras" dijo Kari mientras lo abrazaba. Aun mas vapor salió de Tk y el color se le subió a un tono muy alto.(Imaginense como cuando Sakura abraza a li Sahorang)  
  
"No te me pegues" le dijo tk mientras trataba de liberarse de su abrazo. al cual no le gustaba cuano HiKari estaba muy amable..  
  
"Hey ¿cuando es la boda?" dijeron sora y mimi muy contentas al ver el pequeño embrollo que era el pequeño Tk. Tk perdió el color inmediatamente y miró a su hermano pididendo ayuda, el cual solo encogió sus hombros. Todos los niños rieron muy contentos.  
  
En el otro lado de la isla.  
  
"Gomamon .. diles que Solo esta desmayado" dijo Joe después de haberlo examinado.  
  
La cruz roja en su mochila le dio un poco de respeto a Joe con estos niños.  
Después de que termino el show de luces. como lo llamó Josh.. los niños siguieron teniendo problemas para comunicarse.  
  
Afortunadamente los niños seguían intentando hablarse por medio de los digimons.  
  
"De acuerdo Joe" dijo el digimon.  
  
Para joe todo eso de salvar al mundo se le hacia material para una serie de Televison. Sin embargo eso explicaba el porque había esas cosas tan raras llamadas digimons.  
  
"Hablar es inútil con estos chicos" dijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que sería muy difícil hacerse entender.  
  
Al poco rato después de que miguel despertó siguieron discutiendo los chicos. Era niños muy extraños y de diferentes culturas.   
  
El tal miza era muy independiente del resto del grupo. Le daba lo mismo si le hablaban o no. Después de todo la barrera del idioma contribuía a eso.  
  
"Miza.. ¿No les vas a decir la verdad? de que eres" preguntó V-mon pero la mirada que le di miza a través de sus lentes le hizo callar.g  
  
Miguel estaba tratando de que alguien le hablara o que de perdida le entendiera. El chico se dio cuenta de que aunque entendía lo que decían los digimons.. ellos no lo entendían tan bien. Y eso lo hizo sentirse triste  
  
Josh por sus parte hablaba con Kayla todo el tiempo sin embargo parecía que a ella no le interesaba mucho el chico.  
  
Yume por su parte estaba reunido leña para hacer una fogata y Joe la estaba ayudando. Al parecer la niña si lo escuchaba muy atenta. (Creo que tiene fiebre) pensó el chico de lentes al verla un poco roja. El chico muy lentamente le puso la mano en la frente causando que el color rojo subiera aun más.  
  
"Creo que no tienes fiebre" dijo Joe mientras se ruborizaba un poco.  
  
Después joe ayudó a los chicos a prender la fogata mientras Joe miraba su bolsa con provisiones.  
  
"Creo que hay comida como para tres día" dijo en voz baja.  
  
En otro lado Miza y su digimon estaban buscando frutas para comer.  
"No crees que deverías decirle que.."  
  
"Ahh si claro.. decirle que soy un niña.. ¿que no ves yo soy lo unico confiable en este grupo?.. El cuatro ojos es un nerd de primera.. y yo soy la unica persona ruda en este grupo.. los otros dos son muy pequeño como para que puedan hacer algo" dijo con voz grave.  
  
"Si sigues hablando así en lugar de usar tu voz normal te puede doler la garganta" le dijo V-mon.  
  
"¿De que hablaran esos dos?" dijo Josh a Kayla al ver como esos estaban discutiendo.  
"No lo sé.. no entiendo nada de lo que dicen" dijo Kayla.  
  
"Les doy seguridad.. al menos alguien debe ser fuerte y decidido.. y no a punto de caer con cualquier cosa" dijo mientras con un golpe con un vara hizo caer varias frutas.  
  
"Mmmm tienes razon.. pero me gustaría.. que.."  
"¿Que?.. que me pusiera tejer.. que dijera que todo apesta.. que me la pase gimotendo todo el santo dia diciendo estoy cansada.. y que quiero dormir en mi cama.. y mirar la televisión.. cuando la aventura llama a la puerta y me dice ven vamos a hacer algo fenomenal..." le dijo con una persuación tal que V-mon se quedó sin habla.  
  
"Además la sangre de Atila el Huno y Erick el vikingo corren por mis venas.. todo esto en lugar de asustarme me emociona aun mas.. ya quiero ver que pasará acontinuación" dijo muy entusiasma.  
  
"Miza que te hayas deshecho de un monton de numemons y un gazimon no te hace invencible.. hay enemigos mas fuertes"  
"Shhh oigo algo" dijo mientras un insecto rojo giganteso se levantaba.  
  
"Un Kuguakamon" dijo V-mon mientras se lanzaba al frente. "Retrocede yo me encargo" dijo mientras preparaba sus garras. "Zarpaso mortal" dijo mientras le dio una arañazos en la cabeza.  
  
Pero el ruido que se oyó fue horrible.. como uñas rasguñando un pizarron.  
  
"Trueno magico" se oyó el ataque de Wizardmon mientras el Kuguakamon esquivaba al dejarse caer.  
  
Pero ese ataque le dio a dos digimonsque estaban atrás.  
  
"Monocromons" dijo Gomamon al ver lo que el ataque de Wizardmon hizo.  
  
"Yo me encargó" dijo wizardmon mientras lanzaba un bola de fuego los dos para desviar su atención(No se que ataque es.. lo suó contra un bakemon cuando el y gatonmon fueron a recuperar el emblema de la luz)  
  
"Corre yo te protegeré" le dijo V-mon a miza pero ella.. no se movió..  
Kuwakamon Cerró sus pinzas para partirla en dos.  
"Miza cuidado" dijo V-mon al apartarla del lugar donde se cerraron las pinzas, pero el no tuvo tanta suerte porque quedó atrapado en ellas.  
  
Por un milagro no fue revanado en dos.. quedó en un pequeño hueco entre los dientes de las pinzas y con sus brazos estaba evitando ser aplastado. Cuando Kuguakamon trató de aplastarlo aplicando mas fuerza a las pinzas que tenía en su cabeza.  
  
Miza miró el sacrificio de su digimon y sintió la sangre hervir.  
Se levantó y tomo las dos pinzas(No es exageración lo que estoy poniendo) y por increible que parezca las empezó a separar con una hazaña de fuerza increble.  
  
V-mon vio como su compñaero.. la persona que había estado esperando.. estaba dando todo de sí misma para salvarlo.. y el sintió un furia renovada y un deseo de protegerla.  
  
Y al mismo tiempo una luz resplandeció en el aparato que Miza llevaba como collar.(Se colgó su digibyte en su cadena que llevaba en el cuello)  
  
Okay pueden poner la musica de braveheart aqui(Musica para la digievolución)  
  
"V-mon digivol a Vdramon Zero" apareciendo un Digimon del tipo dramon.  
  
Descripción.  
Vdramon Zero es como cualquier dragon que haya aparecido en cualquier caricatura americana.. forma humanoide esta en dos piernas con dos poderoso brazos en forma con garras y su cabeza es como tiene dos cuernos..(Es como un dragon de los hjeugos de dragon quest pero en azul)  
  
Y su pecho estaba cubierto por ua armadura azul de caballero.. tenía grabado un simbolo parecido al emblema del valor.. pero era diferente pues era un circulo rodeado de fuego.  
  
El digimon de la clase dramon miró al kuwakamon con expresión malvada.  
  
Con sus poderosas piernas se impulso hacia adelante.. con la cabeza agachada se impactó en el costado del insecto rojo.  
  
En ese momento alzó su cabeza he hizo que el insecto saliera impulsado hacia arriba.  
Una vez en pleno aire abrió su hocico y en el se empezó a cargar una esfera de fuego azul.  
  
"Blue Nova blaster" dijo mientras la esfera de fuego azul salió impulsada con gran fuerza un por rayo azul y se impactó en el insecto rojo haciendolo volar por los aires con gran estrueno.  
  
Después de eso regresó a V-mon.  
  
Los niños.  
  
Joe:Sugoi  
Kayla/josh:Cool  
Miguel: Que padre  
Yume: Sugoi(dijo imitando a joe)  
Miza:.....  
  
Todos los digimon también estaba viendo con los ojos totalmente abiertos..  
Hasta Wizardmon y los monocromon pararon su pelea al ver esa digievolución.  
  
V-mon miró a lso monocromon extendió sus puños en pose de pelea y luego dijo.  
"¿Quien sigue?" dijo con total entusiasmo y agitación en su voz.  
  
Los monocromons se fueron de allí corriendo..  
  
Horas mas tarde.  
  
Miza estaba recargada en un arbol tallando un tronco con un cuchillo que se encontró por allí y V-mon estaba del otro lado recargado.  
  
"Creo que no debí haberme dejado llevar por el entusiasmo" dijo Miza mientras un viruta de madera caía al suelo.  
"No yo soy el que debo disculparme.. desde que era un bebe.. no me había sentido tan indefenso que cuando estaba en las pinzas de Kuguakamon.. y al ver como te preocupabas por ayudarme.. y cuando digievoluconé.. y supe que podía protegerte.. lo sentí.." dijo V-mon  
  
"Sentir ¿que?" pregunto miza a traves de sus gafas oscuras se podía ver sus ojos resplandecer.  
  
"Ese entusiasmo por la aventura.. y como dices no puedo esperar.. por la siguiente lucha" dijo V-mon  
"V-mon?"  
"Si"  
"Duermete"  
"Esta bien.. solo si tu tambien lo haces"  
"Estoy de guardia"  
"Entonces yo también"  
"Je"  
"¿Es eso un sonrisa la ve en tu rostro?"  
"Callate"  
"Que caracter"  
  
Mientras en la otra parte de la isla.  
  
"Aullido explosivo" se oyó mientras Garurumon usaba su aliento para deshacerse de unos cuantos cientos de numemons.  
  
"Y eso es por contaminar nuestra comida" dijo Yamato mientras los numemons corrian aterrorizados.  
"Cielos Yamato.. no tenías que ser tan brusco" dijo Taichi al ver correr a los numenos.  
  
"Ahh si.. y que vamos a hacer la comida que tanto trabajo nos costó conseguir esta... " pero yamato no podía continuar pues Taichi hizo un gesto de asco.  
  
Pero lo hizo de todos modos.. "Cubierta de estiercol" dijo Yamato mientras Taichi ve la comida y mientras los niños se iban de ese maloliente lugar.  
  
"Que caracter yamato.. no deverías estar tan amargado" le dijo Taichi mientras koushiro simplemente le pusó la mano en hombro a Taichi.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Yamato.. nos tomó mucho tiempo juntar esa comida para qe ahora nos quedemos sin cenar" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba a su hermano Takeru hablar con Kari.  
  
"Siempre lo defiendes" dijo Taichi muy molesto. "Es un amargado y casi no tienes amigos" dijo Taichi mientras Yamato cerró su puño con fuerza.  
  
Pero de pronto el aire le faltó a Taichi.. y un dolor en el estomago le siguió.  
  
"Nunca vuelvas a hablar así.. me oíste Taichi.. la gente como tu cuando habla solo empeora las cosas" dijo Koushiro el cual lo había golpeado en el estomago.  
  
Yamato cerró su puño con aun mas fuerza. (¿Porque?.. porque te comportas así.. solo haces que Tk te idolatre aun mas.. ¿porque lo haces?.. todos lo intentos que hago por acercarme a él quedan empañados por ti.. señor perfecto) pensó Yamato con autentica ira.  
  
"A Yamato y a Takeru les tomó mucho tiempo poder pescar todos esos peces.." dijo Koushiro mientras regañaba a Taichi.  
  
"Tenemos sufiente como para que los pequeños se asusten así que Taichi.. por favor manten tu boca cerrada" dijo Yamato mientras Koushiro asentía al estar totalmente de acuerdo con él.  
  
Yamato cerró ss ojos con fuerza y pensó en algo agradable para no enojarse con Koushiro. Y recordó el agradable momento cuando estuvo pesacando con Takeru.. y sintió su ira menguar.  
  
Taichi se levantó muy enojado pero luego miró a su hermano Hikari comer algo con el hermano de Koushiro y luego tuvo que admitir que esta comportandose de una manera muy infatil.  
  
"Debemos hacer guardias para evitar que algo como esa cosas apestosas nos ataquen" dijo Yamato tratando de imitar a Koushiro.  
  
"Yo haré la primera guardia" dijo Taichi.  
"Bien las demás nos la repartiremos.." dijo Koushiro  
"Yo quiero hacer una guardia tambien" dijo Tk.  
  
"Eres muy joven" dijo Yamato.  
"Puedes hacerla conmigo.. y si te aburres te duermes luego.. hacer guardia es muy aburrido" dijo Koushiro mientras Tk se veía desanimado.  
"MMMmm ya veremos" dijo Tk no dispuesto a desanimarse tan facil.  
  
(Siempre encuentra la solución perfecta) pensó Yamato mientras miraba con tristeza la bonita relación que tenía esos dos "hermanos".  
  
Los niños se acostaron sin cenar.  
Mimi se hubiera quejado pero al ver la cara seria del "superior koushiro" se calló.  
  
Y luego al ver al pequeño tk se quedó callada.. si ese niño podía soportar estar allí lejos de las comodidades.. y luego tener ese humor.. y aparte de que el superior koushiro..   
  
Mimi se sonrojó.. (Tal vez si le muestro que soy un poco inependiente.. tal vez se fije en mí) pensó mientras sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
"¿Estas enferma mimi te veo un poco roja?" dijo Palmon  
"Estoy bien" dijo sonrjandose mas y luego agregó.  
"Sora.. ¿harías una guardia tu también?" dijo la nniña.  
"Si.. creo que si.. y ademas sería menos cansado" dijo la niña al ver que solo tres chicos harian guardia. "Supongo que debemos ayudarlos" dijo mientras Mimi le dirigía una mirada a sora que deciá "Koushiro Es mio y de nadie mas".. pero Sora ni la vio.. veía fijamente a Yamato.. y a Taichi Luego suspiró y se acostó con los demás.  
  
  
Continuará..  
  
comentarios:  
Me he tardado mucho en escribir esta continuación.. pero al fin aqui la tienen.. y si hay indicios de romances entre parejas.. les digo una cosa.. hay 12 niños y eso significa que las parejas tradicionales.. pueden encontrar algunas cosas extrañas.  
Por cierto los ataques de VdramonZero y Vmon son diferentes porque yo quiero.. Ademas de que cada digimon es diferente.. y el no es la excepción..  
Dedicado a todos mis amigos  
~Owari~ 


End file.
